Against the Tide
by Isabel Fletcher
Summary: Lorelei thought of Peter as just a friend. She never realized her true feelings for him until it was too late. COMPLETE! Thanks to everybody who read and reviewed. This was my first fanfiction, so thank you!
1. Worst Timing in the World

_**I decided the best changes to be made were to just rewrite the story and keep the plot the same!**_

* * *

Chapter One: The Worst Timing in the World

My name is Lorelei Dawson and I've lived in Narnia for most of my 15 years. I am proud to say that the Pevensie's or as you may know them, the High King Peter and King Edmund, Queen Susan and Queen Lucy, are my closest and dearest friends. Currently, I am a helper of sorts to Queen Lucy. Don't misinterpret that; the Pevensie's would allow me to stay at their great palace, Cair Paravel, even if I didn't work. But I don't mind my work. It's honestly an excuse to keep busy, and stay with Lucy most of my time.

Lucy is my best friend. True, she may be 4 years younger, and Susan closer to my own age, but sometimes those things work in funny ways. Lucy is somehow more mature for her age, but at the same time retaining her youthful innocent. In my completely biased opinion, Lucy is the best queen Narnia could ask for. Not that Susan is not incredible, but somehow, Lucy is an ideal monarch. I don't know. It's just the way my mind works.

I met the Pevensie's about a year and a half of Narnian time ago, during Aslan's return. I remember it so clearly it could have only just happened. I was standing quite a ways back, barely able to see Edmund and Peter. (Susan and Lucy were nowhere to be found). At that point, I was my only defender...and I wasn't very good at it. More important creatures, or those who thought they were, pushed forward, shouting things at Peter and Edmund, who looked overwhelmed.

"Where are Susan and Lucy?"

"Will you fight the witch herself?"

"Will you lead us into battle?"

All of a sudden, I was fed up. White Witch this, Susan Lucy that...you know, that was all anyone ever talked about. What I wanted to know about was the battle strategy. I plowed through the crowd, shoving people and other various creatures out of the way, until I was face to face with Peter.

"...Oh."

I'm short. I'll be the first one to admit it. It's obvious, so why try to hide it. Some short people have so much nerve/confidence, that they seem taller than a person of greater height. I, unfortunately, am not one of those people.

I was never fully aware how tall Peter was, until that moment. So when I say face to face, I really mean 'the top of my head barely up to his chin.' (I hadn't hit my growth spurt then, okay?) I had, in a moment of insanity, fully intended to go up to him and ask him what the plan was, and what he intended to do. Suddenly, his imposing height made me feel about an inch tall.

"Hello?" Peter looked a bit confused. I couldn't blame him. _I_ was confused.

"Erm...hi," I said, slowly turning red.

There was a very long, awkward pause. The other creatures had chosen this inopportune moment to shut up. What is it about that? When I wanted them to shut up, they blabbered on. And now...well, I'd never wanted anyone to start talking as much.

"Okay. Bye!" I turned on my heels and fled, wondering if I had only imagined Peter yelling, "Wait!" as I ran.

As it turned out I wasn't delusional as well as short and embarrassment-prone. Peter really wanted me to wait. God knows why. I guess curiosity. Don't they say something like, "Curiosity killed the cat?"

Yes, well. I wonder if you see where I'm going with this.

No, Peter didn't die. Nor is he planning to either, I would imagine. I mean, it was probably due to his yelling for me to wait that he cared when Lucy saved my life. So, in our version, the cat is Peter, and killed is really another way of saying "caused Lorelei to be stuck with." I'm not really curiosity. But that would have been cool.

Oh yes. The Lucy saving my life thing.

I'm not, by nature, obedient. Another inconvenient part of my genetic makeup is what I call "surefire determination." Most say "headstrong." So when I was forbidden from fighting, due to the sordid reason that I am female, I wasn't going down without trying.

"I _have_ to fight! Come ON. What will I do? Just sit her, wallowing, and fanning myself pretending to feel faint?"

The centaur looked at me, disgusted.

"Stay."

"But-"

"Don't argue."

So I didn't. Argue, I mean. But I did sneak into the battle. Which is not the best idea for a New York City girl (or a Londoner, depending on how you want to look at my story. London home, New York private school.)

Surprisingly, I had not handled a sword before. The closest was attempting to pull a plastic thing out of a lump of plastic when they're obviously glued together, and that's for the Medieval Day at school and only to humor my Medievalist parents, who are embarrassingly involved. I mean, they fly over for every single event.

Anyways, the battle.

Not my smartest move. I was sort of on an adrenaline rush, and I fainted soon after falling off my horse, so my details are not exactly reliable. I remember little things, but most things are a blur. I killed an ogre. Who would've thought! If my medievalist parents could see me now...

All in all, it was okay, though I couldn't see doing this for a career.

What? That's what knights _do_. And, to make me regret my entire decision, I got stabbed through my shoulder. Lovely teatime discussion, eh?

Well, this is the part that makes Lucy look like a very efficient healer, and me look like an idiot.

Nothing new.

I was laying on the grass for hours. Serious bleeding, and I tried to stem the flow. I even took of my first shirt (Two layers, don't worry), and pressed it to my shoulder as hard as I could. I actually began to slip in and out of consciousness (one weird experience). That is...until I realized that someone was kneeling beside me. I knew it was Edmund or Peter, because a very scratchy voice kept asking "your majesty!" to leave.

Turns out it was my lucky day after all. Yes, it was Peter. Yes, my life is a series of cataclysms.

I think I fainted upon that realization. I know that Peter gave me some of Lucy's magical healing potion. I also know that Lucy decided it was her duty to care for me, and nurse me back to full health. For some reason, she came to like me, and we're best friends now. I think I mentioned.

And anyways. That's how I came to be invited to the Pevensie's winter masquerade ball.

It was also how I got caught up in the worst drama of my life.

Two years have passed since then, and, unlike Susan and Lucy, I have not gracefully transitioned into one the Narnian populations look up to. At least my language is now family friendly.

Living in New York has its downfalls, what can I say?

Susan is gorgeous, Lucy is the most social and clever 12 year old any mother could dream of having. Seriously, though. Edmund is kind of annoying sometimes. But, in that brotherly sense, where you kind of like his being annoying, because it makes you feel that he's comfortable enough with you to be this irritating. And Peter was just majestic, chivalrous Peter. That is, until that one winter masquerade ball.

I don't like masquerades. They always end up in some sort of turmoil, because you mistake someone for something...or you just simply forget yourself. Or you hear that the man you love is engaged to be married to a complete stranger...

Yeah, that's what I said.

I met Lucy in her room. She was wearing a silver gown, with a red trim. Her hair now fell past her waist, and for the first time I was starting to see the lady she was going to be.

We talked excitedly about our hopes for the evening, as I did Lucy's hair. I pulled her brunette hair into a bun and let some curls hang down. Then Lucy took my auburn hair and put various potions and combs to hold it in place. I gaped at myself in the mirror, I was not used to looking so formal. Actually, I wasn't used to looking feminine at all.

I went ahead into the hall, because Lucy had to make an entrance later on. I took a seat next to Tumnus the fawn, right as a centaur with curly black hair blew into a horn to call for everyone's attention. Everyone looked towards the back of the hall, because that's where grand entrances were to be made. It actually reminded me of my aunt's wedding...but whatever.

"Queen Lucy the Valiant."

She entered, and she looked beautiful, thanks to my talented hairstyling. I smirked as I sensed many men shifting in their seats.

"King Edmund the Just."

He smiled at me, and I smiled back. He looked handsome, and that made me feel proud. You know, how you're proud when you realize you have a good-looking brother. I happen to know of quite a few girls madly in love with Ed.

"Queen Susan the Gentle."

I smirked again, knowing the eye of every man in the hall was upon her. She walked to the front of the hall, and silence fell, but not a tense silence. Just an excited silence.

But then...

Something changed.

"High King Peter the Magnificent."

That's when it happened. Peter walked in looking, for lack of a better word, magnificent. He caught my eye and grinned. I blushed and looked down. A few moments later, I dared myself to look up. He wasn't looking at me anymore, but (I couldn't help myself) I was looking at him.

His hair fell perfectly over his eyes...which were startlingly blue...deep fathomless blue.

'Peter's as good as a brother! That's why you feel like this!' I blatantly lied to myself.

But you don't get lost in your brothers gorgeous blue eyes. And you don't notice his hair. You also don't notice the way he smiles...and wish that he was smiling that way at you.

Well you might, but that would be, you know, weird.

"Before the festivities begin," Peter was talking! No. Just...Peter spoke. "I have an important announcement. I would like all of you to be the first to know of my engagement to Lady Andalee of Archenland."

Did I not have the greatest timing in the world?

I felt as if someone had punched me in the stomach. I got up and ignoring Tumnus asking me what was wrong, I fought against the tide of people rushing towards Peter to congratulate him. I couldn't help notice that Peter, however much he was smiling, did not look enthused. Well, compared to other things. He looked happier when he found out Edmund had a little crush on one of the kitchen maids. And that wasn't even benefiting him!

I finally reached a terrace—I wasn't sure which one. I was too disoriented. I took deep breaths as I sat down on a bend. For a moment I felt totally peaceful, bathed in the light of the moon, but then I heard footsteps behind me. I jumped, and turned. Edmund was standing there.

"Hey," I said.

"I noticed you left," Edmund said, as he sat down beside me.

"Yeah," I really didn't want to talk about this.

"I also noticed you left when he made the announcement."

"Yeah. What's it to you?"

"Lei," Edmund said, nudging me slightly. "I _care_ about you. It's a lot to me."

I paused, kind of dazed. Not that I was desperately concerned how much I meant to Edmund, but...Edmund's not really a sentimentalist. "Thanks, Edmund. That really means a lot to me."

"But am I right?"

"About what?" I asked, pretending to be nonplussed.

"About you. Liking Peter," somehow Edmund seemed to have a hard time saying the words.

"It's okay Ed. I won't change," I said, concerned at the sadness so evident in his eyes.

"I know," he said sadly.

There was a long, awkward pause. Suddenly, Edmund look at me, and spoke.

"So you like Peter?"

"It's none of your business."

"Oh yes it is. Lucy thinks so too."

"Does she?" I said, basically to get him to keep talking, while using minimum brain power

"Susan doesn't think so. She only says you were shocked."

"Does she?"

"Oh Lorelei. Come here."

He engulfed me in a friendly hug. I was fighting a desperate battle against my tears

"Ed." I bawled into his shoulder (the tears had won). "I do like him, and now-he's getting-married."

"Shhh." He whispered. We broke apart, and sat down beside each other on the stone bench.

"What if I told you Peter's not happy? What if I told you there was something you could do?"


	2. Something I Never Had

**_Okay, thanks for waiting so long! Sorry, Aspen. I tried to sent the Chapter to you, but I don't think you got it...either ways I thought I should post this finally, because...it's been a while. I am going to send you chapter three as soon as I am done. Promise! _**

**_Something I Never Had _**

I keep telling myself, things can turn around with time 

And if i wait it out, you could always change your mind 

Like a fairytale, where it works out in the end 

Can I close my eyes, have you lying here again 

Then I come back down 

Then I fade back in 

Then I realize, it's just what might have been 

"Well, he doesn't like her. But really. What can I do?"

"Actually," Edmund paused to think. "not much. But I thought you'd like to know that he doesn't like her. Didn't you?"

"Sure." I said, not seeing where any of this was going.

"Peter," Edmund elaborated. "does not want to marry Andalee. He was forced into it by Cole, his advisor. The only reason Cole would tell Peter to do anything is so that he can gain from it. He doesn't give a damn about Peter."

I stared open mouthed at him.

"Ed, that sounds like an evil conspiracy. There's no way I'd do anything about it! If Peter wanted to break it off, he definitely would."

I broke off to see Edmund laughing.

"What?" I asked, annoyed.

"'Lei, you are so naïve sometimes."

"What?"

"Nothing."

ÏÐÍÑÒÓÔ

I helped Lucy out of her gown and helped let her hair down. Lucy sighed with relief.

"I hate all that formality. It's so uptight."

I didn't answer.

"Lei, you okay?" Lucy was studying my face closely.

"Fine."

"It's Peter…isn't it?"

"Kinda," I chose my words carefully. "But it's also kinda Ed."

"What did he do?" Lucy asked as if she knew perfectly well what Edmund did.

"He wants to break Andalee and Peter up," I sighed.

"I thought he was just kidding!"

"Yeah well. Apparently not."

"I hope you won't." Lucy said anxiously.

"_Of course I wouldn't!"_ I said, sounding harsher than I meant to. "Sorry, but do you really think-"

"No…not really. It's the sort of thing Edmund might do." Lucy reassured me. "But no matter how much you love Peter, you've got to let him get on with the marriage. It's really dumb, and the only thing I don't like about this world. but you're reputation is a huge thing. And the reputation of Narnia rests mainly on Peter's reputation." Lucy trailed off.

I stared at her. "Are you against it?"

"Of course I am! Do you think I'd rather have Andalee as a sister-in-law then you?"

I grinned at her, and she smiled back at me.

ÏÐÍÑÒÓÔ

My bedroom is on the same floor as the Pevensies. I guess they actually have become as close as family to me. I never really had a family. Darrin and Cale, the old couple who raised me, were wonderful and I could not thank them for their hospitality enough.

I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. I was too exhausted-emotionally and physically- to change out of my gown.

ÏÐÍÑÒÓÔ

The next morning I woke up extremely uncomfortable and unhappy. It took no time to trace the source of my discomfort to the fact that I had not changed into my nightgown, but it took a moment to trace my unhappiness. Then, quite suddenly, it all came back to me.

Peter, Andalee, that stupid engagement and the fact that I was dumb enough to think Peter would know that I liked him if I didn't tell him. It was almost enough to make me cry.

ÏÐÍÑÒÓÔ

I spent the next few days at Cair Paravel learning about how a proper lady should act. It was damn boring. I first learned the proper attire, then the proper manner, and then the proper blah-blah-blah. Notice I said that I spent the next few days. I, er, eventually lost my temper at the teacher when he tried to tell me not to run, and to walk gracefully, like a swan.

"What!" I yelled, chucking the book he was trying to force me to balance on my head at him. "I will not do anything of the sort."

Needless to say I did not continue my lessons after that.

Several times I almost ran into Peter, only to duck into an empty broom cupboard. Both times he looked unhappy, and he was muttering under his breath. It wasn't that I was happy to see Peter angry. It was…well, maybe it was that. I wasn't really sure of my emotions anymore.

**_Okay guys. I'm really sorry about that chapter. It's not that good, but it will only get better. I am having a major writers block (like a serious one) and I know what's going to happen in Chapter Four, but this one and the next are coming. Slowly, but they are coming._**

**_And thank you to everyone who gave me constructive criticism. Yes, I did mean it, and it helped. See the revised Chapter One! Okay, okay. Thanks for bearing with me. _**

**_Sam_**


	3. Confessions of a Broken Heart

_**Okay, guys, thank you for waiting. (Also I had no idea who Wren would thank…so he thanks Aslan…)**_

_Confessions of a Broken Heart by Lindsay Lohan_

_I wait for the postman to bring me a letter_

_I wait for the good Lord to make me feel better_

_And I carry the weight of the world on my shoulders_

_Family in crisis that only grows older_

I was wasting away. I knew what I desperately wanted, but I didn't know how to get it. It was especially awful because what I wanted was right there in front of me. It was like reaching out for a... bag of gold, for instance, and having your nail scratch the sack. I lost at least 19 pounds in one week, and I had dark black circles under my eyes. I was wasting away, and it was really starting to show.

Susan, concerned about my rapidly declining health, demanded that I rest and participate once more in my lessons (unfortunately). I lived in a daze, sinking in and out of consciousness. I had brief recollections: Lucy talking tearfully to me, Edmund setting a bag of candied violets on my bedside table, Susan laying a black-ribboned rose on my bed, Peter staring intently at me, and another man. Someone I could not recognize, and someone who introduced themselves as Wren Peterson. He often brought his sister, Rena. They seemed genuinely concerned with my health, which I found sweet, but I could not figure out why.

Finally, weeks later and barely alive, I awoke to find Rena looming over me. I gave a start.

"Hi!" I yelped.

"Wren! Oh Wren."

The sound of footsteps.

"She's alive!"

More footsteps, and a door burst open. A man (and I recognized him to be Wren) flew across the room and knelt by my bed.

"Oh thank Aslan!" he wept. "Lorelei, were you not the Lorelei Dawson raised by Cale and Darrin, the old couple who lived in the woods?"

"I was," I said softly. "And who are you."

"I-I am the boy who fought many tournaments for you, dear lady," he stared intently into my eyes, searching for a reaction. I let a laugh escape me. "As you seem to not know me, I shall leave," he said, very embarrassed. He tried to stand, but I held tightly to his hand.

"I remember you," I whispered. "But why have you come to find me?"

"I only just learned that we are engaged! We have always been engaged, since we met."

"Does Peter know?" I asked, trying to sound unconcerned. "Or Susan, Ed or Lucy?" I added as an afterthought.

"Yes! It is Peter who told me."

"Wren…" I tried to talk, but he cut me off.

"I love you," he said, sliding a small golden band onto my finger.

"I love you too," I said, before the world went black.



I awoke to find my middle finger on my left hand felt heavier. I looked at it and saw the golden band. And then the memories from yesterday came back.

I could not decided whether or not we were doing the right thing. I still couldn't honestly find what my feelings for Peter were. I thought that I might be betraying Wren by marrying him.

I was having a hard time understanding my feelings. I was torn between two men: one who loved me, and one who barely noticed me anymore. Why was it so hard to choose?

_**Okay, well what do you think? I'm getting back into all of this…Narnia fanfiction stuff I mean. Okay, I really appreciate lengthy reviews with stuff that actually tells me how to be better, rather than 'gr8, plz update' **_

_**I'm not exactly saying that's what you all are doing, but please do submit a review. Thank you.**_


	4. Author's Note and Shoutouts

Author's Note and Shout-outs

_I guess I could do this: just me to you. Replying to feedback. Also, if it's been addressed in a chapter, then I won't. Or if it's just "I love it! Update soon!" I mean, I appreciate it, it's just…well…I can't comment on it._

eternalhope08:

longer chapters.  
2. more details  
3. background info  
4. character development

_Thanks…I'm really trying! _

ranathalion:

Check through each chapter before posting to spot punctuation, spelling and grammar mistakes. Also, descriptions like "some sort of horn" don't cut it, elaborate.

_Yeah, I know. Elaborating on "old-fashioned" things is not really my thing. But I'm going to actually gasp look stuff up so it seems like I actually know about all that stuff. _

crazyroninchic:

Well, if you want advice on how to get better, I guess I could give it a shot...  
Well, you are very good at updating regularly, but I'd say that it would probably be good to try to make the chapters longer. It is somewhat frustrating to just get into the chapter to have it end. When I'm writing, I get down all my first thoughts, then go back and add more.  
I hope that was helpful.

_Thanks: my main flaw seems to be ELABORATE! And I will try to write about 4-5 pages before I update, and make sure they are good. Thanks for the tip!_

AAmelia Black:

hm...:)

An interesting concept yes, though not a huge fan of mine..it seems that the majority of fan fics are all Peter-centered, an OC falling in love with him, etc etc...

but I have to say that Lorelei is pretty developed and you've done well with that.

The story is a bit choppy though, unless that's how you intended it. Everything seems very adrupt and it's very fast-paced, but that can be a good thing, depending on where you're planning on going with it :)

I, myself, have just recently entered the realm of Narnia fan-fic writing. Got 2 chpts up of my first fic and you know, here are a few things that really helped me (tho I'm still incredibly nervous about my fic lol)

1) i've watched the movie countless times (helps with imagry)  
2) read the books many times  
3) read other people's fan fiction (that's what actually inspired me to write)  
4) really worked on descriptions and more paragraphs than just simply dialogue

other than that, your grammer, all that is really good. I would just suggest in lengthening spots to include more detail, more descriptiveness. But hey, its all up to you (bows to author) :)

_Yes, thanks for the comment about Lorelei being well developed. That's one of my goals. Thanks for the tips and stuff._

Tinkerbellexx:

Hi. well overall its okay for a story. Coming from me, saying its okay is a real compliment. First of all, when I think of Lorelei, I hear Gilmore Girls. Taking Narnia is fine, good plotline, but it needs way more detail. Emotion, emotion, emotion. For example, when Wren said I love you, put way more detail and emotion, I mean they just meet for crying out loud. When she said I love you back, explain the feeling that she's going through. The blacking out...what was that, again we need explinations on how that all went down. Way more emotions woman. By the way, my neighbor's last name is Fletcher. Please try to be more original. And with your story. Lidsay Lohan's song is what you put for chapter 3. Cofessions of a Broken Heart. Where's the broken heart in the story as well.

_Um, they did know each other. Wren "fought" for her. That was supposed to be covered in an upcoming chapter. And no, they did not just meet. She blacked out because, well, I don't know if you know, but a severely broken heart can do that to people (trust me, I know). And about your neighbor...I don't honestly think that you can tell me to make my pen name more original. It holds sentimental value for me, and I do NOT feel like telling everyone why. And as for, Where's the broken heart in the story._

_Hmm…let's see. _

_Sorry if that was harsh, but NO. ONE. EVER. SAYS. "WAY. MORE. EMOTIONS. WOMAN." TO. ME. _

_I rest my case. _

cascade-of-black-ink:

I think that the inclusion of the songs is a good idea, though a little too pop-ish for Narnia. What I notice most about the story is how rushed everything is: suddenly Peter's getting married and then Lorelei has a fiancee. If you had shown how exactly close Lorelei is to the Pevensies (through simple but meaningful daily activities together like hunting, playing chess, hide and seek) it would have made me truly empathise with Lorelei's difficult situation. And might I just remark that there were no other humans in Narnia before the Pevensies came along. Humans thrived in Narnia after the invasion of the Telmarines. Other than that, it's a good story.

_Thanks…I'm the sort of writer who leaves things completely unexplained until the end. Makes people want to keep reading. But, yeah. I got your PM and there were, but desendents of Helen and Frank. I think that I should probably not be like I am and say "Okay, there are going to be seven chapters with these titles, these song excerpts and these events." I should probably take it a little more as it comes._

neoprincessrini:

WOW...your story rocks! I love the way you narrate it in First Person...not everyone can! But something I noticed is that I don't think your heroine should be SO obsessed with Peter. Also I think you are rushing into the plot. Maybe you can make her and Edmund conspire to break up Peter's engagemaent...shifty eyes and maniacal laughter  
Keep up the excellent work, and do update soon! I'm waiting!

_I'm basically writing from personal experiences: how you can feel when you are so deeply in love. Then again: love is a very tricky topic to write about._

Sugar, We're Going Down Swinging:

It's a really good story.

I like how although this is an OC fanfic, you didn't make her preppy and perfect. Most writers make their characters inhumaine with no flaws.

A suggestion I would make is probably make the chapters longer, or the entries longer. Add some more description as well. Like when you said Peter was walking by, muttering to himself, instead you could say something like "Peter walked by, a pained expression on his face, muttering words for his ears only. He looked..." and what not.

It's really amazing, keep it up.

_By the way, love the song! Yeah, I hate it when writers do that too. I get that one of my majors flaws is details a lot. I will try. Thanks for saying my writings good! As you may know, it's kinda intimidating to put your work on the internet and just wait to see what people say._

_ And…that's all. Thanks guys. _


	5. If God Made You

_Hey guys! Thank you for waiting so long for my fic! Also, everything will make sense at the end (hopefully) Anyways, I hope you read the shout-outs and that's why I took so long: I wanted to make it really good. Well, here's my shot at really good:_

_If God Made You by Five for Fighting _

_Sunset sailing on April skies_

_bloodshot fire clouds in her eyes_

_I can't say what I might believe_

_but if God made you, he's in love with me_

I admit it, spending time with Wren was actually fun. The memories of our past had come back, and I felt like we had never gone our separate ways. Wren acted more like a brother towards me than a 'suitor', but I didn't care. It made me feel more relaxed around him when we practiced archery, sword fighting and horseback riding. I was actually getting good at archery, thanks to Wren's coaching.

"Bring your arm back-that's it-but keep it stiff. The draw back, aim-careful!-and release."

I let go, praying that his coaching would help. Surprisingly, it did. The arrow glided through the air and sank into the target. I was so startled that I dropped the bow.

"I did it! Wren! I actually hit the target!" I squealed turning to him. His eyes were laughing, and he smiled in a congratulatory way.

"Well done, Lei!" he engulfed me in a hug. I smiled into his shoulder. We broke apart and I looked into his startlingly green eyes. And then, I leaned forward and did something I thought that I would never have the courage to do. I kissed Wren. I kissed him! I drew back and looked into those eyes once more. I had asked him a question, and I was waiting for an answer.

"I love you too Lorelei." He was almost solemn. Why was he not smiling anymore? Did I-did I do anything wrong? Please, please, please let me have done the right thing. Let him kiss me back!

And then he did. He leaned forward and his lips brushed against mine. I hugged him, and I felt a tear sliding down my face. It was a tear of confusion; of fear. Was this the right thing to do? I was pretty confident that it wouldn't have happened unless it was meant to.

Pushing all doubts out of my mind, I kissed Wren back. He drew back, and looked into my eyes.

"Come, we must return. They'll be missing you."

I smiled, and took his hand. He squeezed my hand, and led me to the castle.

"Lei?"

"Yes?"

"Do-do you think-it's not like I think so-but are we rushing this a little?"

I stared thoughtfully at him.

"No," I said finally. "I don't think we are. It wouldn't have happened if it weren't meant to be. That's my theory, anyways."

"It's just-it's only been a week. And, well," he broke off, looking very lost. "People talk."

"They talk," I said confidently. "But we don't have to listen. Right?"

"Right," Wren nodded. And then a mischievous grin broke out on his handsome face. "Race you!"

And he took off running. I laughed, and followed. This, I thought happily, was what life was meant to be like.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

I had been so close to the Pevensies. We had rarely been apart; we always hunted, played chess and played hide-and-seek (whenever Lucy finally convinced Peter). But ever since Wren returned to my life, it was rare that we were together. Maintaining my friendship with them was nearly the hardest thing I had to do. How can I say it? It was like holding a dog with a leash made of fine thread. The more either moved, the more likely it would snap in two.

Lucy, bless her, had tried to talk to me on numerous occasions. She didn't even seem to realize anything was different. And you know, she was probably the most sensible. Why should this change anything? I tried to see it that way, but no matter how many times I told myself that nothing should change, there was tension whenever the Pevensies and I were together.

About two weeks of the tension, I decided that Wren and I had to leave. We had to go away, so I would never think of Peter again. It would...solve our problems. I made a mental list of what I would have to do to prepare. First, and foremost, came telling Wren.

It wouldn't be easy. What if he asked why? I would have to lie, and it would hurt me to lie to my fiancé.

"Wren?" I was half-hoping he would ignore me.

"Yes, dear." came the unwanted, lazy reply.

"I was thinking—and maybe it would be best if we left Cair, and you know. Start our lives together."

'Start our lives together.' The words sent chills traversing down my spine.

"Why?" The dreaded question.

"It'd be good to get away from Pe-" I froze.

"Pe-?" Wren asked, raising his eyebrow.

"People! I meant people!" I covered up hastily. I smiled, but on the inside, I was giving myself many, many mental kicks.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Well, everything was going to plan. Wren had gathered most of our belongings and packed them onto a small train of wagons. There was only one thing left for me to do: tell the Pevensies about my plan.

"Susan?" I asked, poking my head into her room.

"Oh. Hullo Lorelei."

"I have to tell you something." I said.

"Oh, what?" Susan said, as if she very much knew what.

I sighed. "Susan, Wren and I were planning on moving to somewhere, maybe Beruna, to start our lives together."

Susan looked up at me and sighed. "Who exactly is Wren? I've been so curious as to why you two get on so well."

"Well," I took a deep breath. "Wren and I used to play with each other when Cale and Darrin were still alive. We used to pretend I was a lady, and him, a knight. He used to pretend to go into great battles to win my hand in marriage. I would accept, and then we would run around like crazy until he decided to fight again."

"That's so sweet." Susan said, smiling for the first time in a week.

"I hope that Peter, Lucy and Ed take this news as well as you did." I said, voicing a fear for the first time.

"Hmm…" Susan made a non-committal noise and turned away.

"What does 'hmmm' mean?" I asked. Susan ignored me.

"Well, Lei," Susan said absent-mindedly. "Have a good time, and good luck."

She gave me a one armed hug and left the room. I thought I heard a pitying sigh before the door shut with a bang.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

When I told Lucy and Ed about my plan, Edmund grew unnaturally silent, and Lucy burst into tears.

"Lei! No!" she wailed. "You can't!" She hugged me tightly, as if she was afraid I would disappear as soon as she let go.

"I have to Lucy." I said, gently prying her off of me. "And it's not like we'll never see each other again, I'll visit often, and—and won't you write?"

Lucy nodded feebly, and Edmund stalked out of the room. I was sure that I heard a sob before the door slammed shut.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

As for telling Peter, I was at a loss of how to. I definitely couldn't talk to him. So I wrote him a letter.

_Dear Peter,_

_I greatly appreciate the years I have spent at Cair Paravel. You and your siblings have been so kind to me. But now, Wren and I are engaged. That is why, with a heavy heart, I must inform you that I must finally move on. I will definitely keep in contact with you, and I will never forget how kind you were to me._

_Sincerely,_

_Lorelei_

I sent it to him by means of Mr. Tumnus. I bade him goodbye, and trying to stop the tears threatening to escape me, I walked out to the carriages and Wren.

"Are you ready to leave?" he asked me kindly. He knew how attached I was to Cair Paravel.

I didn't want to open my mouth or make any sound incase a sob escaped me.

"Lei?"

I nodded feebly, and followed Wren into a carriage.

_**Sorry if the beginning sucked. I'm not the best at so-called love scenes. But I do my best. Also, I appreciate you all for commenting. Thank you so so much!**_


	6. Masquerade

**_Merci for the long wait. Also, don't be frightened away because I am such a dork and post comments for myself. I just didn't know I could…:) I have a sad, feeling that this is going to be one of the last chapters. cries Anyways, I guess you want to read it, not hear my meaningless chatter. So, here you go. _** _Masquerade by Andrew Lloyd Webber_ _Masquerade_

_Paper faces on parade! _

_Masquerade! _

_Run and hide—there's another mask behind you! _

I looked out the window, tears beginning to flow, at the image of Cair Paravel fading into the distance. It was difficult; leaving my most significant home. I felt an arm on my shoulder.

"Lei? Are you okay?" Wren asked kindly. Was it just me, or did Wren keep asking me that?

"I'm alright," I said, still facing the window. I didn't want Wren to see me cry. I brushed the tears away impatiently.

"No you're not," Wren said. "And that's alright. You've lived at Cair nearly 10 years. It's okay to be attached to something." Wren's voice was gentle and comforting. He actually cared about me! He was genuinely concerned. It's a great feeling to know that someone really cares about you. I felt a surge of confidence. I looked straight into those eyes, those _beautiful green eyes._

"Wren, I think I'm just afraid."

He nodded at me. I turned to face the window, and the rest of the trip passed in silence.

IIIIIIIIII

We arrived in Beruna later that day. Wren's home was a large, stately manor. Rena, Wren's sister, came out to greet us.

"_She_ lives here?" I asked, trying not to sound horrified.

"No, she's only staying until the marriage takes place." Wren said, staring at his sister.

"Oh." _Thank you, thank you, thank you. _

Rena swung our carriage door open.

"Lorelei! Wren! How absolutely delightful to see you!" Rena exploded. I gave Wren a pained look. He laughed, and we followed Rena into the house.

IIIIIIIIII

About two, wonderful weeks later, five letters came from Cair. The first was unmistakably Peter's handwriting. I tore the letter open.

_Dear Lei, _it read.

_I received your letter a little too late, I'm afraid. I'm sorry that I was not able to bid you goodbye. I hope you and Wren have a good life together, and you visit Andalee and I often. _

_ Peter Pevensie _

_P.S. Andalee and I are hosting a ball in honour of our marriage. I would be delighted if you attended. _

A ball! I closed my eyes. After a moment or two, I opened them to read Lucy's letter.

_Lei, can you come for Peter's ball? Ed and I want to talk to you. Lucy. _

Lucy's was short and entirely free of useful information. But I didn't really care. I reached for another letter, with handwriting I couldn't recognize.

_Lorelei Dawson, _it read. Polite, so far.

_I know we have never been introduced, and I feel that it is better that way. I also feel that you threaten my relationship with Peter. He actually invited you to our ball. OUR ball! Peter would never love you, and you were vain to think it. Stay away from Cair, or a disaster beyond your imagination will occur. _

_Sincerely, _

_Andalee (soon-to-be) Pevensie _

I couldn't believe this! The nerve of that woman…this settles it! I'm going to the ball. You know, I was planning not to, until I read this. I'm going!

"Oh, Wren?" I called, as I left the room.

IIIIIIIIII

I stepped out of my carriage a day later to be greeted by Lucy, Edmund and Susan. But not Peter.

"Where's Peter?" I asked, politely.

"He's—he's getting ready for the ball tonight," Susan said tentatively, as though I would know it was a lie.

"Okay," I said cheerfully. I didn't really want to know what Peter was doing. He was getting married? That was fine with me.

IIIIIIIIII

The ball was actually a Masquerade, so I prepared accordingly. I brushed power through my hair to make it lighter than it's usual black. Wearing a dress with folds of golden fabric and a mask plated with gold, I felt like a queen! Eh, maybe that was a bad comparison.

I wasn't perfectly sure what I was, but for the first time in a while, I thought I looked good.

I stood at the top of the flight of stairs in my gown and mask. It was incredible, looking out into that sea of colors. I would never, not in a million years, be able to tell who was who. I walked slowly down the stairs, twirling my long curly auburn hair around my finger. The dancers at the foot of the stairs parted to let me pass. I let myself be buffeted along, until I was pushed onto the elegant stone balcony. I stood looking at the beach bathed in moonlight, until I heard something behind me. I spun around and saw Wren.

"Hey," I said.

"Hullo," he replied. "I thought I'd never find you."

"Don't be offended, but I wasn't looking," I teased.

"How can you say that, my future bride?" he teased right back.

"I know," I laughed, planting a kiss on his soft lips. I drew back, and pulled off the mask.

"Peter?" I gasped at the same moment two people said, "Lorelei?"

I gulped. This can't be good. I turned slowly to face the other voice. All of a sudden it felt like all the air had been sucked out of my lungs.

"Wren! Oh, Wren," I groaned.

"Come on," Wren said, taking my hand and pulling me towards the entrance hall. "We're leaving.

IIIIIIIIII

**_Why'd it have to happen? I know. I had to get Lorelei away so…you'll see…you'll see, all in due time, mes amis._**

**_Sorry if that chapter sucked; I was writing in Science and this one boy (Caleb, for anyone whose interested) kept making fun of the fact that it's a Narnia fic. Ah well, what does he know:) _**

__

__


	7. Pull Myself Away

**_Yes, this is the end. Sad, eh? Well, I hope you enjoy this, and the sequel, which I wrote about a month ago. I spent A LOT of time on the sequel and this chapter, so I hope you likey! (meh) Anyways, I am trying something new with the grand finale. I am trying to do a little from each characters Point of View (POV) It may be the best chapter or you may totally hate it. Okay…sadly, we must continue._**

**_Oh yes, just a warning, from Lei's POV (the last one) it may be a little disturbing (violence). I don't think it is, but just…BE WARNED! (bwahahaha)_**

_Pull Myself Away by Brian McFadden_

_I find myself magnetized_

_my senses, they are hypnotized _

_Everything was drawing to you _

_I lose all sense of time _

_my everyday was pushed aside _

_even though I have so much to loose _

_You can try, to open up my eyes, _

_You don't mean a word you say _

_Can't pull myself away... _

**Lorelei's POV **

Peter was gone.

How could Peter be gone? Wren had rushed me back to our home in Beruna. He had completely ignored me and demanded that I not leave the house. He was only afraid of a heartbreak. I finally decided that I had had enough of solitude. I had to talk to him.

"Wren?" I said cautiously, entering his study. He hadn't left it for days. "Wren, dear. Please talk to me."

I heard a sigh from the shadows. He wouldn't ignore me. He was in love with me, and I was in love with him. How could I explain what happened? I would try.

"Wren, I love you." I said, softly. I heard an angry noise from the shadows. "Please say that you love me."

I had pushed Wren to the limit. He was normally a patient man, to a certain extent.

"Lorelei! _How can you say you love me? You...you kissed Peter. He's married. And we're getting married. You are a horrible, horrible liar!_" Wren shouted. I felt tears spring to my eyes. Wren seemed to realize a second too late what he had said.

"Lei, no," he stepped towards me. "Listen."

"No!" I had suddenly had enough of it: being against everyone all the time. Always being told to listen. Never being taken seriously. I had had it!

"You listen!" I yelled. "You don't ever listen. If you had you would have known that when you came to me, I was in love with Peter. Not you! But I've grown to love you Wren, I've grown to love you. I've tried to forget Peter. But how can I? I loved him. When I'm around him, I forget nearly everything. _But then I remember you Wren. You have never ignored me. You've always been caring. And then I leave Peter, and come back to you. The most caring person in my life. Isn't that enough?_"

Wren was silent. I picked up my skirts and ran from the room. I rushed to my bedchamber and filled a small bag with my most important possessions. Then I climbed out of the window. From there, I quietly made my way to the stabled, saddled up my horse, Capitaine, and, fighting back tears, galloped to Cair.

**Wren's POV **

She was gone! She had actually left. Why had I said some of those things to her? Why can't I control my temper? I had made no attempt to follow her; I knew she wouldn't want that. She was an independent person: a "fiery soul" as my parents described her. She knew what she wanted, and she knew exactly how she was going to get it. And, unfortunately, thanks to my temper, she wanted Peter.

What was the girl to do? She had only known loss. She was trying to cling onto what had made her feel apart from others. All she wanted was a caring home. She had wanted what Peter could not give her, yet she wanted him.

_Women! They're so…I don't know. Confusing? No, no, that's not a good word. Irritating? No, not always._

I thought, but all I knew at the end of an hour was there was no word good enough to describe women or how angry I was at the lot of them.

I resumed my storming around the study and swearing. I heard a horse whinny, and someone quieting it down. I rushed to the window and looked out. Lorelei! Lorelei was galloping away towards Cair Paravel!

I rushed outside to my own horse, Madelyn, and swung my leg over her body, settling into the saddle. I was fully intending to follow Lorelei and bring her back. But then a little voice in my head, sounding very much like my sister Rena, spoke up.

"You said yourself that she liked freedom, now why are you trying to take it away from her?"

I stopped abrupty, and dismounted. I walked inside, those words echoing in my head. _You said yourself that she liked freedom, now why are you trying to take it away from her? _

Edmund's POV 

I lay in my bed late at night thinking. About Lei, obviously. She was like a third sister, and now she had left. I hoped she would come back and visit us. I knew Lucy certainly hoped so. She _hated_ Andalee. Lucy had become very mysterious since Lorelei left. _Coincidentally _(heh) a very strange, unexplainable chain of unfortunate events seemed to shadow Andalee wherever she went. Pity, eh?

I was distracted by a noise; a horses whinny, and a girls voice. The voice was oddly familiar…

I rushed to the window. It was Lei! I wanted to yell out, but then, I didn't want to startle her. I crept outside quietly to find Lorelei crying into the neck of her horse.

"Oh, Capitaine," she wept into his neck. "Why do I have to always run away from my problems? Why can't I face them?"

"Maybe it'll be alright now," I said, coming up behind her. She jumped and spun around.

"Ed!"

"Lei, what are you doing here?" I asked, concerned. "Did Wren—did he….hurt—"

"Of course not!" Lei snapped. Then, almost automatically, she softened. "But Ed, he would have! He was so angry!"

"Because you kissed Peter?"

"Because he kissed me!"

I sighed. "Lei, you're pretty lucky. Only seven people total know about this. Wren's being silly, it was a Masquerade. You could have kissed anyone! It was an accident! Even I can see that," I said, persuasively.

"Then it must be obvious," Lorelei said, the mischievous spark returning to her eyes.

"Glad to have you back," I said, putting my arm around her shoulder.

"Wait! Capitaine," Lei said, ducking out of my reach and tying up her horse. When he was secure, she resumed her position.

"Come on, Lei," I said, leading her to the castle. "There's someone who will want to speak to you."

Lucy's POV 

You'll never guess who came back! Lei! Edmund says it's just for her to say good-bye, but I think it's so that she and Peter can get married. Edmund just says that I am immature, and that'll never happen. I just think that he doesn't want to get his hopes up.

Aslan came today. He wanted to talk to us (meaning me, my brothers and sister and Lei). I could tell Lei and Peter were worried that Aslan would get mad at them for the accident, but Aslan is always fair.

"Aslan, it was my fault," Peter was saying. "I should have been more careful. But she had lightened her hair, so she had the same hair color as Andalee."

"It's not your fault, _or yours_," Aslan added, as Lorelei opened her mouth. "The past must be forgotten, as there is a much more oppressing conflict facing you."

He paced in front of us.

"The Calormenes, they are a threat to Narnia, and mostly," here Aslan gestured to Susan. "Susan. _Take whatever caution is necessary. Do not take this threat lightly. They are planning to come. And when they do, we will be ready._"

No, Aslan was definitely not a tame lion!

**Susan's POV **

The warm, golden sand sunk beneath my feet. I looked out at the glorious sun, reflecting onto the water, while listening to Lorelei singing softly next to me.

"_All I want is freedom, a world with no more night! _

_And you, with me beside me, to hold me and to hide me." _

"That's beautiful," I murmured. I was completely at ease, here on the beach by Cair Paravel, with one of my closest friends beside me.

But then I looked out onto the horizon, and then a wave of panic hit me. _That was not a Narnian ship!_

"Lei," I said urgently.

"_Anywhere you go, let me go too! That's all I ask of_—what?"

I pointed, and she looked confused.

"That's a _Calormene_ ship! Get Peter and Edmund, immediately."

I saw the panic in her eyes. I was generally not so imperious. But now was not a time for calm. If we didn't react, it would be a time for war!

**Peter's POV **

Those fools!

I stormed into the armory, commanding any men I saw along the way to prepare for battle. I didn't want to take any chances. My sister was in danger.

I mounted my horse outside a few minutes later, watching the men prepare.

"Hurry!" I called, urgently.

"We're hurrying."

I relaxed, not bothering to reprimand the man for his sarcasm. I then tensed, seeing a lone figure creep from the castle.

"Lei, go back inside," I sighed. I could almost feel her eyes burning into me. I looked away, watching the army mount their horses, and watch me for instructions.

"Men," I said, throwing the slightest of glances at the castle doors. Lei was gone.

"Come on, we have a battle to win."

**Lorelei's POV **

How dare he! Tell me not to fight for my friend?

Ah, he told me to go inside. But did he tell me when to come back out? I didn't think so.

As soon as Peter and his men disappeared from view, I ran up to Capitaine, leaped onto his back, and started after them. It was hard to follow their trail, but when I began to near the battle, there was no mistaking it.

I heard the yells of pain and triumph before I saw the battle.

I turned Capitaine to find a Calormene on his horse in front of me. His sword was drawn, and I panicked.

He could sense my discomfort. "Never killed before, have you, boy?" he drawled maliciously. I raised my sword. Instead of frightening him (my desired effect) he seemed amused.

"You're going to kill me know?" he asked, mockingly afraid. "Why, I'm almost…afraid."

I had had it! No one mocked me. I plunged the blade into his chest, gasping as I felt his ribs splinter beneath the sword. I let out a little moan as I felt warm blood gush over my hands. I looked into his eyes. They were surprised.

He leaned forward and almost fell off his horse. He caught himself in time. He was panting. He threw his sword at me before his eyes rolled back into his head and he fell onto the ground.

The sword hit my helmet, luckily. But then it fell and drew a deep red line in my side, in the only part that wasn't covered in armor. I let out an anguished wail, and fell to the ground. I rolled over, writhing in pain, until Capitaine galloped over me, and I heard the sickening crack of bones. Then I saw no more.

"Lu! Lucy, come here," I heard a voice yell. I blinked in the light.

"Lucy, bring your healing potion."

It was Susan talking, I realized. _Oh no, _I suddenly realized. _They're going to— _

Lucy tugged off my helmet. "Lei!" she gasped. "What are you doing here?"

De ja vu!

"I had to defend—my country," I gasped for air. "Now, if you don't mind…"

"Oh, of course." Lucy tipped some healing potion into my mouth. I felt a warm tingling sensation, and I suddenly felt 100 better. Entirely healed.

Edmund helped me up, and led me over to a carriage.

"Unfortunately you'll be going back now," he said sadly. I nodded, and looked around and the others (Susan, Lucy and Peter).

"Bye," I whispered.

"Wren'll be worried," Peter said, opening in the door. I bit back the words threatening to escape me. Did he even want to say goodbye? Apparently not! I turned briskly and stepped into the carriage. Peter shut the door behind me. I sat down and looked out the window.

Lucy had a few tears falling down her cheek. Susan looked as if she might cry anytime soon, and Edmund was looking away.

The carriage began to move. Suddenly Peter began to run alongside it. He looked as if he was fighting with himself.

"What is it?" I asked. He didn't answer me, instead he extended his hand and dropped something hard and cold into my hand. I looked down at it. It was a locket. I looked up at him, and he smiled a watery smile at me. He uttered three words before disappearing into the backdrop forever.

"_Think of me._"

**_Oh my God! I shocked myself with Lei killing a guy. But then, he was about to kill her, so…. _**

_THANK YOU'S _

_**Okay, thank you, firstly to C.S. Lewis. Without him, would any of us be writing and reading great works of literature based on this fantasy world we call Narnia? **_

_**Thank you to my friends: Bee, Alex, Emily, Lauren and Hillie. You guys are great, and you never tell me when my writing sucks. Like it ever would. . **_

_**Ah…well. I suppose I must thank my class. You've been wonderful inspiration. I'll let you decide who or what you inspired. **_

_**I'd like to thank the academy…not really. I'm watching the Oscar's now. (Yay for Narnia, winning an Oscar!) I'm lame, I know. **_

_**Well, lastly, but definitely not least, YOU! My wonderful readers. This was my first ever fanfiction, and you've been very kind to me. . **_

**_It makes me feel special to finish a story. (Vena knows this-) Normally I never finish anything and drive people crazy. Thank you one and all! _**

**_Okay, (not to copy you Bee) I know I called each of the chapters the same thing as a song title. But here are the songs I listened to while writing: _**

**_1. "Seasons of Love" from Rent _**

**_2. "Something I Never Had" by Lindsay Lohan (cheers for originality) _**

**_3. "Pull Myself Away" by Brian McFadden _**

**_4. "Moonlight Shadow" by Mike Oldfield _**

**_5. "Masquerade" by Andrew Lloyd Webber _**

**_6. "The Battle" the Narnia Soundtrack _**

Merci, mon amis. Je reste, moussiers, votre femme aueter obidiente.

-Belle

(Hey, even people with pennames can have nicknames for their…pen name. And, (how creative!) it's French for Beautiful)


	8. A Quick Note: the Sequel

_**A quick little note:**_

If you are reading this, I assume you were a reader of 'Against the Tide.' Due to persistant emails and my friends all telling me to, I am writing a sequel-y thing. At the end of 'Think of Me' I said Will and Kathrine were a different story. And they are. The one I'm going to post this weekend.

I'm a little, okay a lot unsure of going into this. I have a great story line in my head, but will it work? I don't know. That's why I REALLY need reviews. Reviews that tell me if they like where this is going or not. Please don't lie. I don't want to write unless at least one person likes it.

Ciao,

Belle


End file.
